The visit
by codywrasman
Summary: Claire's elder brother Jakob comes for a visit much to Claire's excitement
1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal day for Claire but not just any day it was the day her older brother Jakob comes to town unlike her sister Jakob was nice and kind-hearted to her unlike her sister who beats her at everything and using her tears to polish her trophy's Jakob was actually nice kind-hearted and is always lending a helping hand.

Claire usealily put on her purple dress white pants and her glasses.

Claire well today is the day I am gonna see my big broter.

Claire walked out of the house to see Harvey fee foo and Dade outside waiting for her.

Harvey hey Claire wanna play with us?

Claire sorry guys I can I have to go to the airport to pick up my big brother.

Fee you have a brother?

Claire yeah he and my sister are twins actually

Harvey fee foo and Dade TWINS?

Claire yeah.

Fee I hope he's nice.

Claire oh believe me he is hes very sweet to me.

Harvey okay that's good to hear.( smiles )

Claire yeah he even calls me lil sis.

Harvey cool that's what I call Michelle.

Fee looks like Harvey's not the only big brother.

Harvey uh fee there are other big brother's.

Fee oh.

Dade so what's his name?

Claire it's Jakob.

Harvey Jakob I like that name.

Dade Note to self change my name to Jakob.

Harvey I also like the name Dade too.

Dade oh.

Foo you like everything Harvey.

Harvey not true there's some stuff I don't like.

Foo mm hmm.

Voice Claire time to get into the car.

Claire coming mom I gotta go ill see you guys later.

Soon Claire and her mother and sister drove to big bark airport to pick up Jakob.

At the airport lobby were Claire and her family where waiting.

All of a sudden a boy fox appeared he wore a white shirt and blue jeans and he wore glasses same as Claire's and the same hair with a tuff of it sticking the same way Harvey has a tuff of feathers sticking out from the rest .

Claire's mother gets up.

Claire's mother aww theres my baby boy ( hugs Jakob )

Jakob hey mom.

Claire's sister gets up and gives him a quick hug.

Claire's sister nice to see you again dork.

Claire's mother just gave her eldest duagther a annoyed glaire for calling Jakob names.

Claire's mother don't start it this a family reunion.

Jakob weres lil sis at.

Claire I am right her.

Jakob there she is .

Both Claire and Jakob happily hug with Jakob kissing her forehead.

Claire's mother at least somebody is getting along.

Soon soon Claire and her family drove home with Jakob sitting in the front while the eldist sister sat back with Claire.

At home Claire and her siblings got out of the car.

All of a sudden Harvey fee foo and Dade appear.

Harvey hey Claire back all ready?

Claire yep.

All of a sudden Jakob shows up.

Harvey oh hey you must be Jakob Claire told me about you.

Jakob yep that's me.

Harvey extens his hand.

Harvey my name is Harvey Harvey beaks.

Jakob nice to meet you Harvey.

Harvey this is fee foo and Dade.

Jakob nice meet you guys.

Harvey yeah we're Claire's freinds.

Harvey anyway your a big brother.

Jakob yep I am.

Harvey that's cool becuse I am a big brother too.

Jakob really?

Harvey yes I have a baby sister named michelle.

Jakob nice.

Claire yeah Michelle is so cute you have to see her before you leave.

Jakob okay I am gonna be here for two weeks so I got time.

Harvey awsome.

Voice Claire Jakob it's time to come in now.

Claire we gotta go.

Jakob it was nice meeting you guys.

Harvey fee foo and dade just said goodbye to the fox siblings and just walked away.

Soon it was nigthmare Claire just went to sleep.

While Jakob slept in his old room.

Soon morning came

Claire woke up to smell smoke and the smoke alarm going of.

So Claire ran to see that it was her brother just trying to cook breakfast.

Claire what's going on what happened.

Jakob nothing lil sis just making breakfast.

Claire just turned off the stove.

Claire wheres mom?

Jakob she went to go do some errands and big sis went to barkball practice.

Claire so they just left us alone?

Jakob yep.

Claire oh okay then.

Jakob looks at his burnt pancakes well I did my best.

To be continued

Trivia. Jakob is named after Nicole wedels brother Jakob wedel

Please review on what you think


	2. Chapter 2

It was another day at Claire's house but not just any other day it was st Patrick's day and Claire is excited becuse she is invited to Jared's St Patrick's day party were they get to eat green food and clothing yet Claire hoped Jared would invite Jakob to join.

Soon Claire had putten on her green dress with a shamrock on the front and green glasses Jakob walks in

Jakob hey lil sis what are you doing.

Claire oh my freind jared is having a St Patrick's day party and I am just getting Ready.

Jakob ah I have been to a party before.

Claire really was it fun?

Jakob not really.

Claire how come.

Jakob you to young to understand.

Claire uuuhhh.

Jakob yep

Claire hey how about you come with me.

Jakob really are you serious?

Claire yeah.

Jakob are you sure.

Claire yes.

Jakob oh okay I come if you want me two

Claire oh this will be great you'll like everyone and they'll like you.

Jakob I hope they'll like me.

Claire don't worry

Soon Jakob dressed up in a ligth green button shirt with a green short sleeve shirt covering it.

And the fox siblings walk to Jared's house were Claire rings the doorbell and the door opens to reveal Jared.

Jared hey Claire you made it.

Claire yep.

Jared sees Jakob.

Jared uh why did you bring her.

Claire who.

Jared your sister ( in a annoyed tone )

( Note Jared does not like Claire's sister )

Claire that's not my sister.

Jared its not?

Claire no this is my big brother Jakob I would never invite my sister.

Jared looks at Jakob to see that it's a guy fox becuse of him wearing guy clothes.

Jared oh I thought he was your sister sorry.

Jakob it's okay not everyone likes big sis even I don't like her.

Jared anyway come in have fun.

Both Claire and Jakob walk in to reveal Everyone wearing green and eating green food Harvey whos wearing his useal outfit but with a shamrock on his shirt walks to the fox siblings.

Harvey hey Claire I see that Jakob is with you.

Claire yep sence he's only gonna be here for two weeks I decided to invite him to this nice party.

Harvey hopefully it will be nice unlike last year.

Jakob last year.

Jared I don't like to talk about it but involved me eating m&ms and apperatly I didn't know that foo farted on them.

Jakob EWW

Jared yeah eww

Me yeah and last year cuagth Harvey and fee in the closet having.

Everyone CODY.

Me what.

Harvey don't mention that incident again.

Fee yeah and that was private.

Foo I have news it wasn't that private.

Upon learning that fee gives foo a wedgie

Foo ow.

Fee that's what you get you peeping Tom.

Foo my name's Tom it's foo.

Fee ugh.

All of a sudden Dade walks to us.

Dade hey guys I got something for the party.

Jared what is it?

Dade I got Dade sandwiches.

Jared ah the Dade sandwich its pretty tasty.

Dade thank you Jared that means alot.

Jared your welcome.

Dade yeah care to try?

Jakob that depends dose it have mayo?

Dade why yes.

Jakob mm mm no thank you?

Dade why not.

Jakob becuse I have a weak stomach and when I eat Mayo I

Dade okay I get it.

Jakob sorry dude.

Me I don't like pickles on my sandwich becuse I too have a weak stomach.

Jakob I geuss that makes two of us huh.

Me pretty much.

Claire I happen to be allergic bread so I can't eat the sandwich

Me yeah so anyway let's have a fun time

Jared okay Dade you put the sandwiches with the others.

Dade uh okay I'll do that.

Jakob just looked around to see rooter Piri piri techno bear Kathy kratz and others having a good time Jakob just sat down for a minute and looks to see a baby female blue bird wearing a green dress with a green bow on top of her head just sitting right next to him who was just giggleing.

Jakob aw hello little one who are you.

Harvey her name's Michelle.

Jakob wait this is Michelle?

Harvey yep.

Jakob hello there Michelle you so cute in that green dress.

The baby bird just giggles.

Jakob aw even your giggleling is adorable.

Claire I see you finally meet Michelle Jakob.

Jakob yep

Claire gets her phone and takes a few pictures of Jakob and Michelle.

Claire there those are keepers.

Jakob nice

Shows me getting some green punch.

Jared so Cody what do you think of Claire's brother?

Me he seems nice.

Jared yep.

Me I didn't even know Claire even had a brother.

Claire that's because I forget to tell you guys plus he goes to college in Rhode island so he's away from home and he only comes whenever he's got time.

Both me and Jared ah

Claire yep he's only here for two weeks.

Jared oh.

Claire yeah we are going to have fun as much as we can.

Soon after the party ended we just cleaned up and luckily foo didn't fart in the m&ms like last year but we cuagth Harvey making out with Piri piri most likely because Harvey and fee had broken up after he cuagth fee making out with someone else and Harvey just went with Piri piri but both fee and Harvey still remain friends.

On the way home.

Claire so had fun Jakob?

Jakob yeah I did.

Claire good I am glad you had fun.

Jakob thanks lil sis

Soon the fox siblings arrived at there home with a few minutes to spear.

Claire goodnight happy st Patrick's day.

Jakob happy st Patrick's to you two

Claire well goodnight .

Jakob goodnight lil sis

Soon the two just went to bed

The end

HAPPY ST PATRICK'S DAY


	3. Chapter 3

It was another day for Claire but not just any other day it was Cody's birthday and he was going a 1950s style birthday party Everyone was going to dress in 1950s clothes Claire was invited along with Harvey fee foo Dade kratz jared and the others soon Jakob walks in.

Jakob hey lil sis what are you doing?

Claire oh it's Cody's birthday today and he's having a 1950s style birthday party.

Jakob hmm interesting.

Claire yeah and everyone's dressing in 50s clothing.

Jakob nice.

Claire would like to come with me?

Jakob hmm I don't know.

Claire it's okay remember the st Patrick's day party?

Jakob yes.

Claire well its nice when your around Everyone likes you.

Jakob oh okay if your okay it I'll go.

Claire yay.

Jakob plus I got a buddy who's an expert in vintage clothing.

Claire really who?

At the Thrift Shop

Claire and Jakob walk in to see alot of old clothing

Claire just looked around while Jakob talk to his freinds about anything on 50s clothing and soon jakobs freind found a couple of 50s clothes a red dress with white polka dots and 1950s style suite with a white jacket and a black bow tie and both two pairs of glasses simalor to buddy Holley's

At night time both Claire and Jakob were dressed in there 50s outfits

Claire you look good tonight Jakob.

Jakob thanks.

Soon Jakob and Claire stepped up and Jakob rang the doorbell.

I anserw the door

Me come on Inn.

Claire thanks jakobs here with me.

Me I hope your sisters not here

Claire don't worry she isn't

Me oh okay

Claire by the way nice outfit.

Me thanks.

I am wearing and black and white pattern button up shirt black pants blue socks and shoes and a black and yellow knitted suite and a pair of buddy Holley glasses.

Me well come on in

Both Jakob and Claire walk in to see playing games and listening to 1950s music.

All of a sudden Harvey wearing a suite with a dark shiney blue jacket appears.

Harvey hey Jakob and Claire how are you guys doing?

Claire we're doing good.

Harvey having a good time?

Jakob are you talking about we just got here.

Harvey oh I like your glasses.

All of a sudden piri piri wearing a Marilyn Monroe dress appears.

Claire oh hey piri piri nice dress.

Piri piri thanks it's a copy of the dress Marilyn Monroe wore she posed for that picture of when the wind was lifting her skirt.

Jakob uhh nice.

Piri piri whos your freind Claire.

Claire oh this my brother Jakob he's visiting us for a few weeks he goes to a state college in Rhode island.

Piri piri hmm theres something familiar about him.

Jakob yeah there's something familiar about you too.

But before piri piri and Jakob could say anything else

Me okay guy who wants to play games?

With that everyone just got into a circle Harvey fee foo Dade kratz Jared piri piri rooter Claire and Jakob just got into a circle

Me okay first question name two presidents were in the 50s

Claire rasies her hand.

Me yes Claire

Claire well I will leave there was Harry Truman and Dwight D Eisenhower.

Me correct.

Claire yes.

Me next question what war took place between 1950 to 1953 but the war ended in a cease fire and there still in a state of war to this day?

Jakob rasies his hand.

Me yes Jakob

Jakob the Korean War.

Me correct

Jakob yes

Voice okay guys cake

With that everyone got up and and Began looking at the red velvet cake

Soon Everyone sang to me and I blew out the candles

All of a sudden 16 candles started playing.

Claire so Cody how old are you now?

Me I am 20.

Jakob oh cool I am 26.

Me nice.

Soon I began opening presents I got a bag of m&ms and some pencils markers and drawing book and a backpack and some other stuff.

Harvey wow nice party so far

Me yeah for Jared we are gonna have a 1980 style party sence Jared likes the 80s.

Harvey cool.

Jared yep it's true.

Jakob when is your birthday?

Jared in June.

Jakob oh sorry I am going to miss that party.

Jared how come.

Claire hes only here for two weeks.

Jared oh yeah because he go to that college in Rhode Island?

Jakob yep

Claire he only visits us during the holidays and if he has a Chance

Jared ah I understand

Soon Everyone began dancing to the Elvis Presley song hound dog.

Everyone just began dancing and Claire danced with foo and me and Jakob and Jared just watched

Piri piri just stared at Jakob knowing something was familiar with him as if he's seen him before

Fee what's wrong piri can't dance?

Piri piri I can dance but I am looking at Jakob there's something familiar about him as if I seen him when I was a younger.

Fee okay then

With that fee walks away.

Soon we it was 11:12 is was getting late

Everyone left

Jakob and Claire left walking home.

Jakob well that was fun.

Claire yep

Unaware to Claire Jakob was thinking about her freind piri piri he swore that something was familiar about her but just shakes it off

Soon the fox walked into there home.

Claire's mother hey kids house tonight?

Jakob it was nice mom we went to a 1950s style party we listened to music and stuff also I meet Claire's freind piri piri.

Claire's mother well that's nice it's bedtime now.

Jakob rigth goodnigth mom goodnight lil sis.

Claire goodnight

Soon both Jakob and Claire went to bed and just went to sleep

Claire goodnight


End file.
